


"Your personality is too adorable for it"

by NarryEm



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After filming the punk edit in real life video, Dan and Phil joke around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Your personality is too adorable for it"

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff without plot, really. I have no excuses or explanations for this nonsensical blurb other than "DAN AND PHIL PUNK EDITS IN REAL LIFE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHYYYYYYYYYY?"

 

They put away the filming equipment together, a ritual, almost, whenever they decide to film a collab.  As Phil goes to switch off the lights, Dan can't help but admire the fake dragon tattoo on the side of Phil's neck.  In the past several years that he has known Phil, he has gotten used to seeing the smooth and pale skin everywhere on his friend; and he does mean _everywhere_.  The starkly colourful additions to Phil's skin is really distracting and, yeah, Phil looks sexier than the usual in a vastly different way right now.

"Stop staring," Phil requests without even turning around.  That in and by itself is the testimony of their close bond.  "You're making me blush."

"Like you weren't checking me out during the video," Dan sneers.  Phil turns around and glares at him.  Dan has to suppress a laugh because Phil really can't do angry faces well.  "I'm impressed that no one lost an eye whilst putting on the eyeliner, though.  Great teamwork."

Phil shrugs.  "There was a moment when you pressed too hard and I was honestly scared for my life," Phil admits.

Dan walks up to his flatmate/boyfriend/best friend and pokes at his tattoo sleeve, right on the ridiculous dragon's nose.  "Believe me, I had those moments, too.  Are we going to edit it right away or do you want to take a break?" The way his raises an eyebrow shouldn’t leave anything to imagination as to what he meant.

Phil giggles. “This is why so many of our fans have caught on to our not so secretive secret.”

The younger man schools his expression into a feigned innocent look. “Why am I the one to blame? Your offhand comments could be construed as being just as suggestive as mine.” Granted, sometimes he slips in innuendoes on purpose but Phil doesn’t have to know that. (He probably knows already anyway.)

His boyfriend starts to fiddle with the nose piercing and he looks as though he might sneeze any given moment. “I can’t wait to take these off,” Phil complains. “They look cool and all but I really am not used to feeling something inside my nose constantly. Or on my earlobes.”

Dan reaches out to take one of the fake gauges off for Phil. “Like I said, your personality _is_ too adorable for the whole punk look.” He then takes off the nose piercing. “And the feeling on your earlobes tone down after a while until eventually, you don’t even notice it.”

He doesn’t realise that he’s been scratching at his neck sticker tattoos until Phil rests a hand on his forearm.

“Reckon these will be easy to remove?” Phil asks, pointing at his neck.

“These have gotta be easier to remove than the damned Sharpie or else I’m going to be mad at whoever you bought these off of on eBay,” Dan deadpans, only half-serious.

Phil only smiles before he presses his lips to Dan’s for a short, chaste kiss. “I’ll help you out, you big whinger.”

“Says you,” Dan scoffs. Nonetheless, he follows Phil out of the bedroom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on starting off 2015 with a proper ~~Ziall~~ fic but oh well.  
>  ~~(This may very well be my first and last venture into Phanfic writing.)~~


End file.
